Static random access memories (SRAM) are commonly used in integrated circuits. Furthermore, SRAM are used for electronic applications where high speed, low power consumption and simple operation are needed. Embedded SRAM is particularly popular in high-speed communication, image processing and system-on-chip (SOC) applications. SRAM has the advantageous feature of holding data without requiring a refresh.
SRAM includes a plurality of bit cells disposed in rows and columns to form an array. Each bit cell includes a plurality of transistors coupled to bit lines and word lines that are used to read and write a bit of data to the memory cell. Single-port SRAMs enable a single bit of data to be written to or read from a bit cell at a particular time. In contrast, a multi-port SRAMs enables multiple reads or writes to occur at approximately the same time.